Delivery of a pill, such as a capsule, a medicinal pill, a tablet and a caplet, has traditionally been accomplished via simple plastic containers with safety-locking caps. In the case of medicinal pills, for example, a pharmacist stores the prescribed pills in the container, prints the label and places it on the container and then secures the container using the safety-locking cap. A significant problem with this form of pill delivery is well-recognized when one attempts to access quickly and efficiently, a single pill from the container. With the cap removed and the container tipped, rather than dispensing a single pill, this pill-delivery approach results in the too-common problem of a multitude of pills being dispensed, thereby requiring all but the selected one(s) to be picked up and placed back into the container.
Various mechanical devices have been engineered in attempts to isolate a single pill during this dispensing process and thereby provide the consumer access more conveniently. For example, various types of lids have been developed for channeling the pills upon certain actuation of mechanical articles that involve movement of the lid or parts within the container. In many of these constructions, the rotation of the container's cap or other internal part allows a pill to fall by gravity into the consumer's hand. Such mechanisms are complex, typically involving a series of chambers and with a covering flange that moves between open and closed positions. Further, these mechanisms are problematic in that capsule delivery is limited by manufacture to only one capsule type of a single size and in that the economic considerations of the complex mechanisms limit wide-spread commercial implementations.
For an industry attempting to accommodate many dexterity-disadvantaged patients in depressed economic conditions, whether the patient's hands are arthritic or fatigued, there remains a significant need for single-pill dispensing methods and apparatuses that are simple and inexpensive to manufacture and that can realize widespread use by not burdening or challenging the consumers' efforts to access a single pill at a time.
The above issues as well as others have presented challenges to the various trade channels which include (without limitation) pill consumers, medicinal professionals (e.g., medicine-pill-manufacturer or pharmacy agent) involved in filling pill containers, and manufacturers of containers and for pills.